onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Oimo
| extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Oimo and Kaashii are the two giants that guarded the front gate of Enies Lobby. Appearance Abilities and Powers As a giant, Oimo is not only many times bigger then a normal human, but also equally many times stronger. As proven against the Kairiki Destroyers of the Franky Family, a mere human, no matter what the strength or size, will have no easy battle against them. Oimo and his partner Kaashii are natural born fighters. One Piece manga - Chapter 378, the giants easily beat the Kairiki destroyers. In the end i takes the efforts of the Galley-La's and Franky Family's best fighters, along with the help of Sodom and Gomorrah, to down both Oimo''One Piece manga'' - Chapter 380, Oimo is down. and his partner''One Piece manga'' - Chapter 378, Kaashii is down.. Attack List Oimo Press: Oimo using his gigantic body does a belly flop onto a large group. History The World Governments Lie They had joined and worked for the Government for 50 years only because they thought that the leaders of their clan were being held captive in prison. Oimo and Kaashii were promised that by serving the World Government, their leaders would be released.One Piece manga - Chapter 384, the tale of the giants Oimo and Kaashii. The Assault on Enies Lobby They fought against the Franky Family, Straw Hat Pirates, and Galley-La foremen as soon as the three groups invade the island. One Piece manga - Chapter 377, The giants leap into action at Enies Lobby against the attackers. Kaashii falls first against the combined effort of the group''One Piece manga'' - Chapter 378, Kaashii is down. who tricked Oimo into whacking him with his club. Oimo is defeated when Rocketman, the prototype Sea Train, jumps the gate and crashes into him.One Piece manga - Chapter 380, Oimo is down. The two are left as the attacking forces press forward. However, Usopp (still disguised as Sogeking), who had been accidentally left behind, hears them lament about their tragic existence. After this he realizes their leaders were none other than Dorry and Brogy, whom the Straw Hats had met during the Little Garden arc. He told the two the real truth and how he had met them and proved this by showing Dorry and Brogy's unique laughs.One Piece manga - Chapter 384, the tale of the giants Oimo and Kaashii. Angered at being deceived for 50 years, Oimo and Kaashii switched sides and swore vengeance upon the World Government and Naval forces that had kept them in the dark for so long.One Piece manga - Chapter 385, the giants turn on the World Government workers. They arrived just in time to save the Franky Family from being overwhelmed by the marines when Yokozuna gets knocked out, as well as take over it in guarding the door to the inner courthouse,One Piece manga - Chapter 391, the giants exact their revenge on the Enies Lobby workers. keeping the marines out — But not before flinging Sogeking up to the rooftop to rejoin the Straw Hats. After the main battle is done, they carried Sodom and Gommorah and the Franky Family out of the path of the impending Buster Call, and manage to escape on the Puffing Tom. Oimo and Kaashii later decide they can't go to Little Garden if their bosses are still fighting, so they are going back to Elbaf. Translation and Dub Issues Considering that the entire Little Garden arc was cut in the 4Kids version their leaders Dorry and Brogy never meet the Straw Hats; is unknown how 4Kids would have avoided the potential plot hole that was created in the process. References Category:Pirates Category:Giants Category:Male Category:Former Villains Category:Grand Line Characters